


one two three

by your typical rockstar (tamquamm)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamquamm/pseuds/your%20typical%20rockstar
Summary: Auston traces a finger along Mitch’s rim where it’s stretched tight around Freddie’s cock. He presses, gently, just a little, when he hears Mitch’s breath catch.“You think you could ever take both of us?” Auston says, low, at Mitch’s ear. “Stuffed full of cock, you think it’d be enough?”
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	one two three

**Author's Note:**

>   
  
Please bear with me, some obligatory fine print:  
\- Ask me before doing translations, fanart, podfics, or any other kind of transformative work (I'm available via comments/twitter/tumblr)  
\- Do not link or read my fics in non-fandom spaces (including goodreads, podcasts, wikis)  
\- Do not publicly post screenshots or excerpts of my fics  
\- Do not use my fics in any promotional materials (eg: subject reads fanfiction of themselves videos)  
\- Do not re-post my fics anywhere (including fic translation websites and mobile apps)  
  
  


Freddie’s really starting to go at it now, doesn’t hold back when he grabs tightly onto Mitch’s hips and fucks up into him, doesn’t hold back.

Mitch whines, can’t stop squirming in Freddie’s lap. But Auston doesn’t let him get too worked up, quick to press the full of his weight on Mitch’s other side. He runs his hands up and down Mitch’s sides, traces his nipples, teases them with little pinches. His hands start to trend lower and lower, teasingly brushing his leaking cock, but pointedly ignoring it. 

"Come on, be a good boy for me, for Auston," Freddie hums, and Mitch tries to concentrate on remembering himself.

Eventually, Auston manages to get his hand between Mitch’s thighs, behind his balls, even while Freddie continues to pound into him.

Auston traces a finger along Mitch’s rim where it’s stretched tight around Freddie’s cock. He presses, gently, just a little, when he hears Mitch’s breath catch. 

“You think you could ever take both of us?” Auston says, low, at Mitch’s ear. “Stuffed full of cock, you think it’d be enough?”

Mitch groans, refuses to look Auston in the eye. But he won’t have that, he uses the same hand the grab Mitch’s chin, borderline harsh, forces him to look at him. 

“You think two cocks would be enough to satisfy you? Or are you just too much of a fucking slut?”

Mitch swallows, tries to shake his head. “Aus, please,” he says instead, breathy. 

“Hm,” Auston tsks, but lets go of Mitch’s chin, watches it fall back his chest. “You know what I think?”

Mitch shakes his head. 

“I know what he thinks,” Freddie chimes in cheerily, panting, but helpful nonetheless. “There isn’t enough cock in the world to keep you satisfied, isn’t that right, baby boy?”

“That’s not--”

“You’re right,” Auston grins, leaning over Mitch to kiss Freddie. 

"Come here," Freddie says to Auston, his voice kinder. Freddie gets his tongue into Auston's mouth immediately, even despite the angle. Auston lets his mouth be taken, lets Freddie have him however he wants. They make out like that for a moment, wet and loud and unapologetic, dutifully ignoring Mitch’s whimpers between them. 

Eventually, they break, and Auston goes right back to touching Mitch and whispering in his ear. 

“He’s right,” Auston says, so quiet and breathy that Mitch isn’t even sure if he’s hearing correctly. “You can never have enough, I’m sure--”

“--no, that’s--”

“But you’d take us both and you’d live for it. It’d be the best thing that’s ever happened to you, wouldn’t it?”

“ _ Auston _ \--”

“Wouldn’t it?” Auston twists his nipple, then, harsh and without warning. Mitch yelps, the pain sharp, a heavy contrast to the thrust of Freddie inside him, conveniently well-timed to hit his prostate at the same time. 

“I-- I--” Mitch tries to start, but he has to pause and refocus to get the words out correctly. “Yes, you’re right, yes, yes. Yes.”

Auston grins wide, content, and leaves a gentle kiss on Mitch’s forehead. Like he’s precious, important. Mitch leans into it without thinking, doesn’t even realize it until Auston is pulling away.

“Yeah, that’s right. You know exactly how much of a slut you are.”

Mitch nods and nods and nods, and that seems to satisfy Auston. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I really did try to make this a real fic but I could not commit, but like all star has still been driving me wild so!


End file.
